


Light on the Path

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Dark, Death, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Other, Poetry, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Are tonberries even real?  Do they hunt for sport or because a higher power guides them?  Those were once questions that were asked... when the world revolved around order.Now in the chaos of rebuilding, the void the Astral's have left... old tales come to life once more and those who heeded a master do so no longer...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Light on the Path

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020 : Prompt 22: Tonberry

Tonberry, Tonberry, meandering through the night   
Carrying with you that haunting little light…  
Little light calls and little light bright  
Coming to find those who stray out of sight…

Hear you, do you? The little shuffle of tiny feet  
Crunching and crawling over earth with no heat…  
Death is gazing out over the world, sitting upon his seat,  
Sending out his little minions just for you to meet…

Tonberry, Tonberry meandering closer to me  
It is now your beady little eyes that I can see…  
Your gnarled little fingers hold the key  
Ready to take me down into the forever dark sea...

Don’t look! Don’t pause!  
For the little green monster will have you in his paws!  
Flee now! Go run! For they do not allow withdraws…  
Souls are theirs now to claim without reason or cause.

Tonberry Tonberry I feel you at my back  
Little monster prepared for the final whack!  
Faster, Faster! For If I stop now it is time I will lack.  
What I need is a savior to thwart the attack!

You! The blind man that survived an ancient spell  
He who cannot see the light or feel the fear swell…  
One with the darkness where the Tonberry does dwell,  
It is he who was touched by Ramuh whose shout does repel.

Tonberry Tonberry do you feel death now lurking in wait for you?  
Tell me, tell me, do you fear now what you cannot undo?  
The blind man comes calling to bid you adieu  
So bow down to your fate and say goodbye to all that you once knew.

It happened so fast, all of it in the blink of an eye  
The final sound I heard was an eerie little sigh.  
Gone far and away, his little presence seems like such a dark lie,  
But you shall never forget the call of his light in the dark sky.

Tonberry tonberry, more of you may find me and come,  
Your little foot falls sounding off in my ears like the banging of a drum.  
To fear you will bring me an untimely death beneath your thumb  
Or so says the blind man who altered what could have been a terrifying outcome.

Dawn is breaking past the horizon and those who hunt for souls all but disappear,  
The wonderful warrior, you turn to see, is gathering up his dagger and his spear.  
Thank you oh thank you, you weep and you cheer,  
But he says nothing and insteads rests a small orb in your palm whose meaning is clear.

Tonberry Tonberry, your master of justice is now long gone  
But there are those who know how to summon him through sacred communion.  
Lightning and fearsome power those without fear shall spawn…  
To send you away, far from the world, and back to the beyond.

****

Two sets of eyes, one like his mother’s and the other like her father’s, stare up at the man telling their favorite bedtime tale with a mix of emotions that border on fear and awe. The little boy, who is curled against his sister’s side, clings tighter than ever, even as the massive coeurl leaps up and presses against his free side. Ignis grinned when they began to chatter lightly and flipped off the bedside table lamp and turned on the little nightlight. “Time for bed now my darlings.”

The children weren’t really ready for bed though. Halloween was upon them and they had to have the story right if they were going to be a Tonberry and Warrior for the big day. “Is it true daddy! A blind man? Like you! Can fight the Tonberries?” His lisp made his father smile, two little front teeth lost and waiting beneath the pillow for the toothfairy to come find them. 

Ignis merely chuckled and urged both children to lay down into the double bed, swathed in thick drapery from above and along the side. “It is merely a tale my sweet one. Tonberries aren’t real.”

“Yes huh Daddy!” Flamma called out, jumping up in full animation. “They are vicious and hide under the bed waiting to bite your ankles!”

“Flamma.” Ignis chided, picking up the girl to put her back to bed where Calla immediately pinned the girl down with her massive head, waiting to be pet. “Tonberries do not bite your ankles.” He shook his head in good humor and caressed the wild hair on top of his son’s head in an affectionate and comforting stroke. Once they were settled and had their fears quieted for this night, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads. Lastly he gave Calla a tender pat and made for the door. “Good night my Angels.” 

A soft purr and two little voices returned the sentiments and as the father of the house closed the door he felt a shiver shoot up his spine…

Silence filled the night around him and with it came the calling of a hinge squeaking in the windless evening air just beyond the open window in the hallway. Ignis’ ears quirked up to listen but the ringing of his phone distracted him and it was as he picked up that a ripple of excitement ran through his bones.

“Darling?”

“Iggy… there’s a light… in the darkness…” She whispered, her voice trembling and far away.

“I’m on my way.” He promised, “Wait for me my love.” And then he hung up and went to gather his dagger and spear from the bedroom closet, waiting and ready for use. With a word to Calla to protect the children, Ignis stepped from his house and was met by Ravus. The Prince was already prepared for the battle, metal arm crackling with bolts of energy and sword gripped in his hand of flesh, and without a word the two men set off down the pitch black road in the direction of a pinpoint of light that the blind man could not see…

But he could feel it and its haunting call…

As could the prince and all of those who answered those little monsters who began to squall.

Together, in unison, the warriors offered up the battle cry with a slow easy drawl.

And the little tonberry you ask and wonder? He fell into his fear and the frightful unending pall.

“Tonberry Tonberry… searching for souls in the dark of night…” *Gladiolus*

“Hunters can sense you and know to follow your light…” *Noctis and Prompto*

“Tonberry tonberry, Ramuh is fueling me with his power and might…” *Ravus*

“Flee little harbinger, your death is coming, do you see me in your line of sight?” *Ignis*


End file.
